


Wii don't have the remotest chance

by idioticfangirl



Series: The Avengers Team-Building Shenanigans [19]
Category: Ant-Man (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Humor, M/M, Snark, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bet between friends turns into a massive wii tournament</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wii don't have the remotest chance

It all started when Clint challenged Peter to a game of Mariokart. It seemed simple enough, a few goes around the track and then one of them won and the other graciously accepted defeat. Except it somehow turned into a spectator sport, with teams and bets and chants, and when Clint lost he launched himself at Peter. Somehow, in his deserpate attempts to calm everybody, Steve ended up agreeing to an Avengers-wide Wii marathon, with as many games as could be thought of and tournaments and everything.

He already regretted it.

Since it was already in, Mariokart was an obvious first choice. The thirteen of them split into three teams of four, with Scott agreeing to play in the match of the winners. First up was Steve, Tony, Vision and Wanda. It took a lot of explaining about the characters to Vision, who kept asking why there was a princess, a plumber and a crocodile racing together, but eventually they were prepared. Steve had chosen Mario, Tony chose Princess Peach, Vision chose Toad and Wanda chose Yoshi.

"Is this really necessary?" Wanda asked, flipping her hair. Steve secretly agreed, but didn't see the point in saying so.

Despite her earlier protests, Wanda became fiercely competitive at any given chance to come top at something, and was soon winning. Steve had gotten into it early on, figuring out the tricks of the course, but frequent nudges from Tony meant that he spent more time in the water than driving.

"Why do you even have a Wii?" Steve complained, as Tony had given up on his campaign two laps in and gone on to sit on Steve's lap, blocking his view of the screen and suitably distracting him, "If you clearly don't use it?"

"It's a show of wealth," Tony shrugged, grinning widely when Steve gave up and put his controller down.

Wanda's competitive nature lost, in the end, to Vision's impeccable knowledge of physics and the exact right time and angle to turn. It was surprisingly gracious, since only one vase was broken.

Pietro, Sam, Peter and Bucky were up next. 

"No superpowers!" yelped Sam, attempting to glare at Pietro whilst simultaneously continuing to play the game. Pietro himself smiled in a way that was meant to be innocent, but seeing as Pietro hadn't been innocent in at least ten years it was out of practice. Despite Sam's protests, the superspeed really wasn't doing much for Pietro, since his overdramatic turns mostly led to his character falling off of the track or going backwards. The use of superspeed was, however, confusing Bucky, who had only just got the hang of the game without having random breezes or bananas thrown at his face (not even a fake banana, Pietro had zoomed to the kitchen).

None of this mattered, really. Peter had clearly spent far too much time playing Mariokart and should get out more, as demonstrated by his near-perfect run despite the distractions and chaos around him. He won by a landslide, causing Pietro to mutter "nerd." The insult was rather diminished by the affectionate tone and the way he ruffled Peter's hair, who laughed and swatted his hand away.

Clint, the self-proclaimed master of the game, spent a few seconds 'getting emotionally prepared' for his game against Natasha, Bruce and Thor. He and Natasha were already glaring at each other from across the couch, whilst Bruce sat in between them and looked as though he couldn't care less. Thor, for his part, seemed to be enjoying the competition greatly, calling the Wii "one of Midgard's greatest inventions!"

When Clint was ready and the game was finally underway, it became clear that Clint put significantly more time into his prowess on the Wii than anything else, except his archery. He was incredibly good, mastering the track in seconds, and could probably have had a world-record lap if Natasha wasn't also very good. Natasha's skills were put to use less straightforwardly than Clint's, preferring to ram into him to force him off track and to hell with it if she went with him. 

Thor, although he clearly wasn't entirely sure what was happening, made up for it with bounds of enthusiasm, applauding Clint heartily when he won.

Then there was the final battle. Clint and Peter were trash-talking each other, whilst Scott sat nervously next to them, looking for all the world as if he regretted agreeing to this. Only Vision seemed calm, sitting serenely amidst the storm.

And then it began. Clint distracted Peter by throwing things at him, and Peter in turn distracted Clint with dirty jokes and pushes off the sofa. Scott had given up early on, preferring to laugh at his teammates antics. Somewhere along the way, they had all forgotten about Vision, until the finishing theme played and all heads turned to the screen. Sure enough, Vision'd character was celebrating on the podium. After a few seconds of stunned silence, Clint and Peter began to slowly clap, and eventually the entire team was cheering for Vision, who looked nothing more than faintly bemused.

 

Now fully immersed in the competitive spirit, the team chose Wii Fit next as a chance to laugh at each other desperately attempting various obstacle courses. 

"Why, exercise, why?" Tony lamented, lying on the mat whilst shaking the remote in a hopelessly out of time fashion. Clint, Peter and Pietro helped him out by filming the pitiful experience and putting it on YouTube, quoting 'incentive to do better' when Steve attempted to reprimand them.

As soon as Tony's back was turned Steve asked them to send him the videos, just in case he ever needed them. 

Wanda attempted a few of the games before deciding that Tony, for once, had the right idea and sitting on the mat, letting her hand do all of the work. Peter didn't even bother trying, standing completely still whilst announcing to anyone that would listen that he had chosen complete mastery of Mariokart over slight knowledge of more than one game. Vision proved this theory completely wrong when he managed to get perfect scores in every game he attempted.

"Teach me your ways," Clint begged Vision as he somehow or other succeeded in doing everything wrong. Even with the simplest of actions he struggled ("lift your foot up, Clint. No, up. UP!") until eventually he relinquished the controller to Bruce. 

Fifteen minutes later, the entire group was still staring at Bruce, who had chosen to do the yoga game and hadn't moved since. Pietro had run around the tower five times, once with Peter on his back and once with Clint, and everyone was becoming restless, but none of them dared disturb Bruce. Finally, he was startled out of his meditation by the phone ringing, although whoever it was mysteriously hung up before anyone could get it.

Bruce laughed when he saw Tony slipping his phone back in his pocket, and thankfully didn't get angry. 

Steve and Bucky immediately fell in love with the game, seeing it as an exciting way to test their abilities even if they did get frustrated at some of the tipping games. Sam and Natasha also saw its uses, as it was surprisingly like the exercises they had been put through to train for their particular skill sets. All Scott had to say was that it was better than Hope's training regime.

Wii Fit was abandoned after a double whammy of Thor and Pietro left the mat glitching, Thor from jumping on it and Pietro because he couldn't control his speed, leading to the mat giving up.

 

In a rather dangerous choice from Thor, the next game that the team attempted was Wii Sport Boxing. As the last two on Wii Fit, Pietro and Thor were first up.

At first, Pietro's reflexes and Thor's fighting skills kept them about equal, and the game seemed to be neverending, when -

"Ouch what the fuck what the fuck Thor ouch!"

"You're not meant to actually punch them, Thor!" Tony reminded the apologetic God as Peter scrambled off his seat on the sofa to inspect Pietro's face and stomach. Pietro groaned loudly, his hands on his stomach as he focussed on not throwing up on Peter. When his stomach had stopped feeling like it was going to expel its contents, Pietro graciously accepted defeat, preferring that to another round against Thor and his tendency to take things far too seriously.

Despite still giving Pietro concerned glances, Peter volunteered to go up next. Steve feared for Thor, even if he was a God who could clearly hold his own against Peter, because the look on his face was pure determination. If there was one thing that Steve could understand, it was the need to hurt everyone who came even close to hurting the one he loved (he automatically glanced towards Tony at that thought, who was cheering Pietro up with some tall tale), whether it was a friendly punch or a superhero throwing him into a wall.

Peter and Thor took their positions, with stern words from everyone about no physical contact, and the fight began. It was immediately obvious that Peter was taking this as seriously as if this was an actual fight in the field. Every advantage that Thor had fell to the wayside as Peter threw everything he had at him, winning by a landslide that even Thor congratulated him with a hearty slap on the back.

And yet, when Peter played Clint next, nothing happened. They both grinned at each other, Clint not even slightly wary of Peter being as brutal as he had been against Thor, and fought hilariously. In the end, Peter would swear that he only lost because Pietro distracted him by winking and making comments under his breath, but he didn't seem particularly upset to fall back into his seat by Pietro, checking his face once more before settling down comfortably.

There was a tinge of fear in the air when Bruce gripped the remote tightly, looking at Clint with steely eyes. Natasha even suggested faking loss just to avoid unleashing Bruce's anger , especially on a game such as this. They really didn't need any more casualties, she reminded him. Clint's pride kept him from doing so, although he did seem to be holding back slightly. The fears were proved unfounded, since Bruce took his loss with a grin and a laugh about how he was going to practice from now on, and the group let out a collective sigh of defeat.

"That so does not count!" Clint complained loudly, as his run of wins was cut prematurely short. Bucky, his adversary, smirked down at him, as Clint rubbed his aching arse and contemplated whether there was a rule book about pushing over your opponent to force them to lose. 

Tony bowed out shortly after, understanding none of how to play the game even with his impress trash talk.

"What the fuck," he moaned loudly, scowling at Bucky who scowled right back, significantly more impressively, "this game is bullshit, it's terrible, I could program a better one in my sleep!"

Everyone believed him, but they didn't say so. 

Bucky also beat Wanda and Vision, which didn't surprise anyone. Steve against Bucky was an interesting match, both so polite to each other that it wasn't the heated game it could have been, but nothing took away from the fact that they were both very skilled. In the end, a particularly schoolboy error on Steve's part led to his loss. Steve denied viciously that he had let Bucky win, but Bucky seemed thankful anyway.

Natasha took Steve's remote and everyone prepared for a brilliant battle. Bruce even stopped them for a while so that he could make popcorn. 

Three games later, and it was at a standstill. Neither of them managed to gain the upper hand for more than a few seconds, the popcorn was running low, and Sam and Scott were getting antsy. They had yet to go. Natasha and Bucky glared at each other for a few seconds, before breaking out into half-smirks. They nodded at each other politely, and allowed Scott and Sam to take their go.

Since Sam won, he was allowed to choose the next game, so they all split into pairs for tennis, with Vision sitting out to keep it fair.

 

"So Peter," Steve asked his opponent, wielding his remote like a sword for maximum accuracy, "how's it going with you and Pietro?" Pietro's head immediately jerked up, remembering Steve's ploy to piss him off during the tandem bike trip of hell, but it was too late to warn poor Peter.

"Not bad," he sounded unsure of where this was leading, with good reason.

"Not bad? You need it to be excellent. There are certain ways that you can do that. For example, in the bedroom -" Peter threw the match before Steve could detail exactly what to do in the bedroom.

 

"This tournament would be significantly more rewarding if I were allowed to use my hammer," Thor complained, swinging the remote about haphazardly.

"This tournament would be significantly more rewarding if I were allowed to use my powers," Wanda pointed out, which Thor had to accept was true. With both of them claiming to be handicapped by the lack of danger in the game, it was a relief when Thor won before they decided to throw the remote at each other or something equally painful.

 

"I am the best!" Sam yelled, dancing about the living room with his hands in the air, while Scott complained about how they should let him win.

"Him?" Pietro leaned over to whisper to Wanda, "You could have anyone you want and you choose him?"

"Are we going to talk about your thing for nerds, or...?"

"It's a good choice really I'm happy for you got to go!" Pietro sprang back speedily.

 

Clint an Tony were both left nursing various wounds after they ignored the warnings about standing too close to each other whilst playing games that involved swinging heavy remotes around.

 

Once again, Natasha brought everything to a standstill, this time against Pietro. For once, however, Clint's childish antics came in useful, as he tripped Pietro up just at the right moment to make him lose the vital point. This meant that Pietro sulked, but at least they avoided another moment like Bucky and Natasha.

 

Bruce only picked up the remote out of a sense of duty to join in with the team-building exercises, even if this hadn't officially been designated as one of them. They were working, bringing together the unique personalities into a seamless team and almost a family.

It was expected to be a quick game, Bruce's general attitude towards games leaving no doubt in anyone's minds as to who would win, and how brutal it would be.

Then Bruce won a point. Then another. Then another. Slowly, the surety turned to doubt, which turned to confused appreciation of Bruce's skills at tennis, of all things. Even Bucky had to grudgingly accept that the defeat was a sound one, and Bruce got to choose the next game. In an attempt to keep the peace, he chose bowling

 

As it turned out, bowling was one of the quickest ways to tap into Steve's competitive side. 

"Suck it!" he grinned at Tony, practically blasphemy for him, as Tony wined about how it wasn't fair that Steve was good at everything. Even though he didn't get another strike for the whole game, he remained annoyingly smug about the entire thing, and Tony stopped complaining after he positioned himself in the perfect position to stare at Steve's butt during his goes.

"If I get a strike, will you kiss me?" Sam winked at Wanda, feeling oddly confident and certain of his skills at bowling.

"Of course," Wanda fluttered her eyelashes. Pietro choked on his water, baring his teeth in Sam's direction, but Wanda gave him a cool nod that let him know she was in charge of the situation.

Barely bothering to wait for Sam to turn around, Wanda lazily lifted a hand in the air, floating a haze of red mist towards Sam. His blush when he got a zero caused Pietro to snort, although everyone else managed to keep a straight face. It was soon Pietro's turn to blush, however, as Peter's dramatic choice of bowling technique (lunges) led to his shirt and trousers stretching gratuitously over his body.

"Watch this!" Clint crowed, doing a pirouette whilst shaking the remote. When he got a strike, Natasha took the remote off his still-laughing form and moved into another room. Everyone was confused, until the ball dropped and somehow, even from a different room, Natasha got a strike.

 

Bruce struggled for a while, but once Vision assisted him in rearranging his figure it went much better, and they very pointedly ignored the smirks from the others.

The game ended to Pietro's demand, after Thor's shaking of the remote led to it slipping out of his hand and into the wall behind him. No-one got hit, and Pietro was on the other side of the room, but he still whined so much about the pain he had already been put through that they gave in just to please him. Sam looked slightly crestfallen, especially since it hadn't taken long for him to realise that Wanda had made him do badly on purpose.

"Hey," she said softly, smiling at him. He grunted in response.

"Well done," she whispered, and before he could respond she was kissing him. Ignoring the sounds of Pietro groaning in the background, Sam kissed her back, smiling almost against his will.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking requests for this if you'd like to comment or email me kitty122011@hotmail.co.uk


End file.
